Trailers from Rock with Barney 1998 VHS
Here are the commercials of Barney, Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs from the 1998 VHS re-release of Rock with Barney. Commercials #Barney's Big Surprise #Groundling Marsh #Joe Scruggs #It's Time for Counting Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the US flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Song List # Barney Theme Song # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Help Protect the Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down By the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Trivia * This video marked: ** The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. ** The final appearances of Amy played by Becky Swonke and Adam played by Alexander Jhin. ** The final time Derek is seen without glasses. ** The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. ** The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. ** The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. ** The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. * This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. ** As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. * References: ** Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." ** The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. * Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. * On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. * On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 1998 VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney & the Backyard Gang VHS